Season Two Hotel Guests
Tessa Ashley, 22, Gold Coast (A model who works in a retail store, Tessa recently broke up with her boyfriend, she entered the hotel with best friend Kiaghna Rose). Kiaghna Rose Bentley, 21, Gold Coast (A model who also works in a spray tan salon, who is entering the hotel with best friend, Tessa). Laney Brockhurst, 22, Sydney (A call centre operator who began dating her now fiance, Roary, who just happened to be dating her best friend). Rae Carryn, 37, Perth '(A lesbian postal worker who entered the hotel with her adopted son, Cyrus, who she adopted when he was ten). '''Louise Chapman, 25, Adelaide '(In a three-way relationship with Chris and Vicky, Louise left her husband and three children in Tasmania to be with them). '''Harvin Childs, 25, Melbourne (An openly gay footballer, who is on the same team as his best mate, Brayden). Roary Darlington, 24, Sydney (A call centre operator who broke off his last relationship to be with now fiancee, Laney). Brayden Harrison, 27, Melbourne (A sports therapist who loves playing footy and loves a party, entered the hotel with footy team mate, Harvin). Chris Knowles, 42, Adelaide (Chris is a works as an electrician and is married to Vicky, who are both in a relationship with Louise). Vicky Knowles, 37, Adelaide (A receptionist with six children, three to her ex-husband and three with husband Chris. She is in a relationship with both Chris and Louise). Carolyn O'Hara, 63, Gold Coast (A retired retail worker who surprised her grandson, Garth, when she entered the hotel). Hiran Patel, 19, Melbourne (A budding scientist who works as a DJ on the weekends, Hiran is desperate to win the game, alongside his sister, Khushi). Khushi Patel, 26, Melbourne (A radiologist and self-confessed party girl, who is inseparable to her little brother, Hiran). Garth Sorenson, 19, Brisbane (A university student who considers himself a ladies man and party animal. Entered the hotel solo, but was surprised by his grandmother, Carolyn, who joined him). Cyrus Tollman, 19, Perth (A barman who recently became a single father after his baby's mother went to prison. He is entering the hotel with his mother, Rae, who is in a relationship with his biological mother). LATE CHECK-INS Donna Bankshead, 37, Sydney (A former contestant on The Social Experiment, who cheated on her then husband, with her current husband, Lee, whilst on the show.) Lee Bankshead, 37, Sydney (A former farmer who gave up his entire life to be with his now wife, Donna.) Jackie Nassos, 26, Sydney (Roary's ex-girlfriend and Laney's ex-best friend who wants answers as to why Laney stole her boyfriend) Flynn Whitley, 25, Gold Coast (Tessa's ex-boyfriend who broke up with him prior to entering the hotel, he is also a personal trainer.) THE DISCONNECTED Noel Falchuk, 57, Adelaide (A father of five who has been married three times, who also lives as a nudist.) Olivia Hannigan, 18, Toowoomba (A young university student from the country who wants to play the game and stir the pot.)